


Stuck

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Poor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and Dean had something special in mind for Y/N. He’s going to give her a piece of himself. Not literally - but close.





	Stuck

“I’m going for a supply run.” He called out, putting his jacket on and jingled with the keys. 

“Hey, I’m bored. I’m coming with you.” She looked up at him, closing the book in her lap and stood up from her chair. 

“Ahm..it’s a long drive.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I wanna get out of here.” 

“I gotta go to get things for Baby and you’d be bored there too.” He tried to talk her out of it, hoping that she’ll believe him.

“Oh, ok.” She mumbled, looking down and sat back into her chair, pouting.

“Bye, babe.” 

“Yeah, whatever.”

_That was close._

Now, he was sitting in the car, parked in front of the erotic shop and he doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt kinda embarrassed. But then he thought of her and how she’d probably like his gift, loved it even, and with that, Dean got out of the car, looking around if he saw someone he knew before he went in.

Dean walked out of the store, with a tube of “Clone-A-Willy” in his hands and he couldn’t wait to go home and get it done.

Dean stepped into the crowded bunker and immediately rolled his eyes at the sight. How he hated it. Hated the fact, that the bunker is not theirs anymore but he gotta live with it for now. Walking past the people, he didn’t send her a second glance but he knew that her eyes were on him.

Y/N walked back to the bathroom when she heard Dean swearing under his breath. 

“Son of a –”

“Dean?” She called out, rapping at the door to his room. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.. everything- Fuck!” 

“Dean, I’m coming in.”

“No! Don’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because! Fuck, go get Sam. I need him here!”

_This was awkward._

Dean never sent her away. Never not wanted her around him but he was acting weird and she couldn’t help but think that something was not right. Couldn’t help thinking, that Dean had secrets, things he didn’t want to tell her, since he didn’t even dared to look her in the eyes. There’s something terribly wrong and she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe, he was not in love anymore but just couldn’t tell her.

“Dude! What..Shit what is that?” Sam blurted out when he opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door in her face.

“Sammy! Not helping!”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Maybe help me?”

“Help you with what?” Sam walked closer to have a better look. “Are..are you stuck? Is..is that a cockring? A tube  _and_  a cockring? Dude, how kinky are you?”

Dean didn’t answer, instead just kept looking at Sam, raising his eyebrows.

“Dean, you’re fucking stuck.”

“Ya think?!”

“I gotta call for backup.” Sam said and before Dean could protest, Sam opened up the door and she saw it then. 

_Saw everything._

“Fuck.” Dean muttered under his breath as he stood there, naked to the bones with his dick in the molding tube.

“What the fuck is that, Dean?” She asked, coming in and Sam couldn’t hold in his giggle any longer, laughing all the way back to the library. 

“I..uh.. I.. wanted to surprise you.” He looked down to the tube. “It didn’t go as planned.” He could feel the blood rushing to his head.

“I can see that.” She tried really hard not to laugh out loud.

“Nobody fucking told me that there might be dicks that are too thick for the tube.” He groans, rolling his eyes. “And now I’m stuck.”

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Rowena strutted into the room in all her glory. 

“Oh hell, no.” Dean rolled his eyes visibly.

“Got a problem, Dean? I’m here to help.” Rowena smiled at him and she too, tried to hold in her giggles. “Why, why, Dean. Wouldn’t have thought you’d be so… big. Y/N’s a lucky lady.” She turned to wink at Y/N.

“Dean!” Cas appeared in the room. “I came as fast as I could. What’s wrong?” He had a worried look on his face and Dean groaned out of agony. “Wow. I, I mean…how did this –” Cas was so close now.

“Cas! Personal space, remember?” Dean hissed at his friend. “FYI, it went in just fine, alright? Just when it got bigger…fuck, why do I need to explain myself?”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jack was standing at the door, curious of why all of them were in Dean’s room.

“Nothing! Go to your room!” Everyone said in unison and Jack let his head hang low and disappeared through the halls.

“Cas, can you help?” Dean let out a sigh. He was so fucking done with all of this.

“Dean..I..I mean, I could. Maybe. But I would have to make your penis smaller and I’m not sure I could reverse it.” 

“Then don’t. No one is messing with the size of my dick!” Dean said grumpily. “What about you, Rowena. A spell? Anything?” 

“Oh boy, I wish there was one.” She was smirking. 

“I know a way.” Y/N chirped and everyone was looking at her. “You just all need to go now. Do whatever you were doing and like, go back and mind your own business.”

“You heard her.” Sam said, spreading his arms and pushed all the others out of the door.

“Babe, what are you going to do? I tried everything.”

“Dean, you really don’t know, do you? You just have to get soft again to be able to get out of it.” She was close now, her breathing brushed against the shell of his ear as her fingers twirl at his nipples, making his whole body shudder and his cock twitch. “I’m just going to make you cum, baby.” She smiles, licking at his jaw and let her fingers graze over his other nipple. 

“But, your gift.” Dean stammered.

“We’ll just make a new one once we get you out. Together.”


End file.
